Oasis
by DangerousDreams
Summary: Kyouya is like an oasis when surrounded by all the insanity of the Host Club.  I wanted to write more, but got slightly bored with it.  Unbeta'd.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I may want to possibly expand on this idea…? I don't know. Another venture into one of my favourite fandoms. Sorry it's short =w=;;

He's like an oasis.

I have no idea why that popped into my head. But after examining the thought, I discovered it was true. He provided a respite from the rest of them. They were all so odd, and their personalities were so overwhelming, that sometimes it became too much to bear, and I had to step back, relax, and be normal for a little bit. And Kyouya was the only other normal there. Sure, Mori was silent too, but he was just like them: His personality made me uncomfortable in prolonged exposure.

I sat at the table, sighing. He looked up briefly from his laptop and smiled at me. "Hello, Haruhi."

I nodded. "Kyouya-senpai."

"They are quite rambunctious today, more than usual." He resumed typing.

"Ugh, don't I know it." I rested my head on my hands.

He closed his laptop. "I'm sure their energy will burn out sometime."

I smiled. "I hope so." And suddenly, I had this insane urge to lean forward and kiss him. This random, unwarranted thought made me twitch upright, completely surprised at myself. He tilted his head.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost," he commented.

I stared at him, raising a hand to touch my lips. How dare they mutiny against me like that! I shook my head to get rid of any lingering want to kiss him.

I was suddenly immensely uncomfortable, and I stood up. "I think I'm going to go home now," I said slowly, my eyes still wide.

And as I walked out the door, I cursed inwardly. There goes my oasis.

A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Want to throw me off a massive cliff onto many spikes? Let me know :3


	2. Chapter 2 A Secluded Corner

A/N: Because I got a request to do this from Kyouya's POV. It seemed like fun, so I did :D I'm listening to Asking Alexandria, and it makes me want to run around and kick down doors and stuff :3

It was slowly becoming darker. The giant bay windows made this effect even stronger; I could see the sun slipping slowly down, almost touching the horizon.

Haruhi sat down next to me silently; for some reason, I was always unbelievably aware of her whenever she was in the room, so much so that I didn't have to even look at her to know where she was, and I could tell that she'd sat beside me. She let out a little sigh, and when I turned to look at her, she was leaning back against the back of the couch and her bright inquisitive eyes were closed. I almost missed them for a second before realizing that eyes were a foolish thing to miss.

I cleared my throat and shuffled the papers on the table before me. "It's going to be even worse tomorrow," I said. "There's going to be a new cosplay."

She groaned, but I noticed she was smiling. One eye opened to look at me. "How can you stand them? They exhaust me," she said, and as if to prove her point, her eyes closed again and she yawned.

I shook my head even though she couldn't see me. "I'm fairly used to it by now."

She nodded.

The sun was now balanced perfectly on the horizon, like a quarter that was in the split second between when it stopped spinning and when it fell. It burned my eyes if I looked at it too long. So I took the flimsy excuse to turn and look at her again.

Her mouth was ever so slightly turned up into a tiny smile. I couldn't help but smile too. Something about the commoner was very, very mellow. She was like finding a small secluded corner in a place teeming with people. When the antics of the club all got to be too much, I could rely on the fact that she at least would be sane. It was relaxing to have someone in this school who wasn't either obsessed with the host club, or, in the hosts' cases, themselves. She was as much normal as I could hope to get.

I suddenly realized that she had fallen asleep. She was breathing slowly, steadily. Her eyes were still closed, her lashes creating little shadows under her eyes from the golden sunlight slanting in. Her hair was slightly mussed from tousles with the twins earlier, and she hadn't bothered to neaten it out. I had an inexplicable urge to reach forward and brush that one stray lock of hair out of her eyes. My hand twitched. I narrowed my eyes dangerously at it. As if that made any sense whatsoever.

But sitting next to her was suddenly not so comfortable, relaxed, anymore. I couldn't stop staring at her, at her face, her lips. And I was leaning forward, until I was about an inch in front of her face, then caught myself. I quickly backtracked. What was I doing?

"Haruhi," I said quietly, wanting her to wake up so I could get the hell out of there.

"Mm?" She opened her eyes and yawned, stretching. "Did I fall asleep? Sorry, senpai…" She stood up.

"It's… nothing." I gathered all my papers and my laptop, standing up too.

The sun was perfectly cut in half by the horizon. It still burned brightly, though, when looked at directly.

There was a brief moment where we both didn't move. It was almost an awkward moment, for me anyway, and I cursed that strange urge moments before that had _made _it awkward. Then I reviewed that thought, and observed ruefully that I was turning into a raving idiot.

She tilted her head to look at me quizzically, and for a panic-filled moment I wondered if I had just said all that aloud, but then I realized it was only because I had been just standing, staring at her.

"Is there something else, senpai?" she asked.

"Actually…" I couldn't believe what I was about to do, and for a quick second almost chickened out. But I didn't want to lose a perfect opportunity such as this one, and I didn't know if I'd be able to handle _not _doing it, and so I put my hands on her shoulders, leaned down to her level, and kissed her.

It was quick, nothing long or passionate like all the girls raved about all the time and Renge drew in her doujinshi.* Her lips were soft but not girlishly so, and tasted not of strawberries but of plain chapstick. I waited for her to push me away, to hit me or something, but she didn't. So after four perfect seconds, I pulled away.

Neither of us said anything. I gauged her reaction. Her eyes were a little wider than normal, and the very slightest pink grazed her cheeks. She brought a hand up to touch her lips, but seemed to catch herself halfway and her hand fell back down. "Why did you do that, Kyouya-senpai?" she asked.

I almost laughed right out loud, but got away with smirking. "Why do you think?" I asked. Inwardly, though, a part of me was already scolding the rest of me. Why _did _I do that? She obviously didn't share the same feelings for me, there was no benefit in doing that.

"There's some sort of benefit somehow?" she hazarded.

I made a split-second decision and nodded. "Exactly." Might as well throw all my cards on the table, now that I'd made a fool of myself.

"But… what?" she asked.

She was _really _that oblivious. I found it a tad bit disturbing that she didn't think anyone could possibly have feelings for her. "Haruhi, I like you."

"Thank you…? I like you too, senpai, even if you can sometimes be really manipulative." She seemed ready to forget the kiss even happened. And this reaction was totally normal for her. The whole situation was fast becoming surreal.

"No, Haruhi," I said, catching her arm as she was turning to leave, "I _like _you. A lot, more than friends, more than senpai and kouhai, I… I love you." There.

Wait. What? What did I just say?

She smiled back at me, endearingly. "Okay. I love you, too, Kyouya-senpai."

I pushed my glasses up, hopefully hiding my eyes.

"You do realize what you're saying, right?"

"Of course I do." She looked outside, where the barest sliver of bright, molten fire was about to slip behind the horizon. "But I have to go home. It's getting late." And with that, she gently tugged her arm away and left. As she walked out the door, I heard her call back, "Good night, Kyouya-senpai!"

"Good night, Haruhi," I called back.

*Not that Kyouya _read _them. Of course he didn't. _Especially _not the KyouHaru ones.

A/N: This turned out slightly different than I thought it would. Um, actually _drastically _different O.o It all went downhill after he kissed her.

I REALLY badly wanted to play more with an extended metaphor on the earth and the sky meeting [Gaia and Ouranous, anyone?] but I realized it was more fitting for BLEACH [Ichiruki]. Plus this was more having to do with the earth and the sun [not sky], and when I use the sun in symbolism, I like to pair it up with the moon [LOL I ship Moon X Sun? Which I also use in BLEACH metaphors] But Haruhi is rather Earth-like, if you think about it [for some reason, that made me think of Toph, lol]. Kyouya would seem at first to be like the moon, just because he's so cold and aloof. But when he loses his outer shell, he's really rather powerful, passionate, and that's what the sun's energy is. [Sun- masculine, bright, hot, energetic; Moon- feminine, dark, cool, calm] So… Hm. Yeah, I dunno. Also, the line "She was as much normal as I could hope to get" was grammatically correct in my mind, because I'm using "normal" as a noun.

My f***ing computer! It shut off while I was in the middle of writing and deleting a fairly large portion of it! I really need to get it fixed O.o


End file.
